At present, magnetic sensors have been widely applied to vehicles, industrial and consumer electronics, of which each can sense magnetic field (MF) disturbance to generate an output voltage. The magnetic sensor can be applied in sensing physical parameters of a MF object (e.g., a motor), such as a revolutions per minute (rpm), a position and an angle, in a non-contact loss-less sensing manner, such that a control system can control the MF object by using the physical parameters. The magnetic sensor can be applied to equipment (e.g., engines, crankshafts, tires, windows) in a vehicle, industrial current sensing, robot operation control or auto-zooming of a camera.
However, the magnetic sensor is susceptible to environment. For example, poor ambient conditions, such as huge change in temperature or humidity, a shock caused by an external force, all bring challenges to the magnetic sensors. Currently, in order to resolve the issues occurring to the magnetic sensor, the magnetic sensor can be equipped with multiple sets of magnetic sensing probes for measuring an external MF simultaneously, which unfortunately leads to higher manufacturing cost and matching degree among the multiple sets of magnetic sensing probes. Nevertheless, in a scenario where a back-end signal processing circuit is adopted to calibrate a sensing result, it has to take more time on signal processing to achieve a certain degree of accuracy.